


On the edge

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 8thday, Anal Sex, Edging, KNKinktober2K18, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Rimming, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Makeup sex is always a good one.





	On the edge

**Author's Note:**

> 8th day of kinktober, I'm almost back on the track! This one is edging so you're going to get two pages full of smut. Also, I wanted to write today's kink, or more like yesterday's cause it's already after midnight but I'm too tired. Anyway, enjoy my little pervs!

Naruto came back from work, not exhausted like usually and surprisingly at the reasonable hour.

“Okaeri!” he said from the corridor, taking off his sandals and robes.

“Tadaima Nandaime.” his lover answered teasingly leaning on the doorframe of their living room, the book always present in his hand. “You’re home early tonight.” It sounded like an accusation, but Hokage knew it better. He was never home early, that’s why they had a fight a week ago.

“Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with my beloved one.” the blond tried his luck coming closer, his lips almost touching the masked cheek.

“Is that so?” Kakashi pulled away directing his footsteps to the table. “You’re lucky, dinner is still warm.” Both of them sat and started to eat. When their meal was almost done, the previous Hokage broke the silence "I want to try something." smirk presented on his unmasked face told him more than he wanted to know.

“Alright.” Naruto didn’t know what he was getting into, but a week without sex was more than he could handle. Kakashi’s smirk grew wider if it was possible, and jinchuriki’s blue balls tighten even more. The ex-anbu was next to him in one swift move, kissing him fiercely, making him lay down flat on the ground, his lover’s hands going up and down his body. Naruto moaned silently into the kiss when their tongues brushed against each other. His hips thrusting up instinctively looking for so long missed friction. The silverette pushed his hand in his pants, taking read swollen dick out, pumping it firmly.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum.” pale lips moved to his neck, leaving the trial of saliva and hickeys on the tanned skin. Hokage’s hips were moving up and down, trusting absently in warm touch.

“ _Ahh~_ So good Kashi, don’t stop!” his mouth was agape panting harshly already, his climax was nearing inexorably. His lover nipped at his earlobe, tearing a silent moan.

“Almost, I’m _close_!” jounin’s hand disappeared leaving the younger man with nothing, making him whimper. “W-why did you sto-”

A sweet sensual kiss silenced him not letting the objection out. When ex-anbu decided it was enough, he licked his way down pulling orange jacket up. His skilled tongue outlined every muscle while going down to his pants. Naruto grabbed the carpet arching his back, quick short pants leaving his swollen lips. “Kami,  _Kashi_ yes you’re so !” if his other half wasn’t so distracted he would probably notice the smirk gracing his lips, but he only sucked on his navel, making him squirm under him.

Kakashi licked his shaft from the base till the tip, then swirled his tongue around it. The jinchuriki’s hands went flying to his soft spiky hair, gripping them for his dear life.

“ _Ooo~!_ ” another moan fell from his lips, his former sensei sucking his tip like the best treat in the world.

“Tell me when you’re near.” his commanding voice made him shiver, but he Makeup his hips in the way the silver head was moving up and down on his length.

“ _Yes, yes, s’goo~ AAAA~!_ ” Naruto threw his head back hitting the floor, his back arched in pleasure. Drool started to drip from the corner of his mouth, he was on the cloud nine already, not even reaching his climax. A particularly hard suck made him tear his hair harder.

“Fuck, Kakashi I’M ABOUT TO!” the previous Hokage pulled out with a leisure pop, making his balls tight dangerously but only precum dripped from his abused slit.

The blond grunted in frustration “Argh, please! Come on!” his hands clenching in fists when his orgasm was denied once more.

Kakashi chuckled “Trust me, it’s worth it.” he flopped younger male on his stomach pulling his pants off in the process. “Same rule, you know what to do. The reward will be big.” his lover nodded spreading his legs in the answer.

The Rokudaime leaned down lapping at his entrance, his pucker pulsing at the tease. He lapped and circled it using more or less pressure from time to time, Hokage moved his ass up at the ministrations, offering himself in whole his glory.

“Please, just fuck me like you like to,  _please_!” he whimpered when the slick muscle probed his way in, licking the edges of his rectum. He didn’t hesitate eating out his ass-pussy like there was no tomorrow, moving his tongue in and out in abundance. Load moans slipping from his throat one after another, making him feel dirty and hard even more if it was possible. “ _I-I can’t I-I-_ ” the jounin licked his lips lubing his own dick. When his little blond wasn’t so near anymore he pushed in through the tight ring of muscles, smaller form shaking underneath. He leaned down, pinning him with his weight to the ground.

“What do you want?” breath fanned Naruto’s neck making him shiver once more.

“Fuck Kakashi, screw me like there’s no tomorrow, please!  _Please_ , I need to cum!” and he did so, fucking him all over the floor. His wild hard thrusts abusing his prostate, making himself moan and groan.

“I missed it so much, shit!” he grabbed his lover’s member in his hand pumping it in the same erratic way as his hips were swinging.

“ _AAAH~ KASHI~!_ ” tears fell from his eyes when Naruto screamed loud, coming all over the floor, making Kakashi cum inside him, his clenching walls milking him to the last drop.

They layed on the floor dirty in sperm and sweat, panting harshly in their afterglow. After a while Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him to his chest.

“Let’s don’t fight anymore.” a silent request mumbled to his skin, sealed with a chaste peck.

“Y-yeah…” Hokage’s approval fell out tiredly when he cuddled closer to his savior.


End file.
